Far Cry 3
Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that as developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29th, 2012 for Australia, November 30th, 2012 for Europe, and December 2nd, 2012 for North America for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the third main title in the Far Cry series, but is not a direct sequel to either Far Cry or Far Cry 2. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young man named Jason Brody who is trying to survive and escape from the hostile islands, whilst also saving his friends. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and, for the first time in a ''Far Cry'' game, a 2-4 player co-op campaign. Plot The game starts with a quote from 'Alice in Wonderland': "In another moment, down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again." This is followed by camera footage of Jason and his friends & brothers, Grant, Riley, Liza, Daisy, Oliver Carswell and Keith partying on the islands. The group decide to go skydiving, at which point they are captured by Vaas and his men. Upon awakening, Jason learns that he is tied into a bamboo cage with his brother Grant, with Vaas looking through, and showing to Jason, the holiday footage. After looking through Jason's smartphone, Vaas learns that Jason and Grant, and their younger brother Riley, are all from California and so should sell for a good price. He then gets ordered by Hoyt, his boss, to take care of other prisoners. Grant manages to untie himself and Jason from the cages, beginning an escape. During this, we learn how terrified Jason is of killing when Grant is forced to kill a guard how is becoming aware of their escape. The pair almost manage to flee from Vaas' camp, when Grant is shot in the neck by Vaas himself. After losing his brother, Jason is told that he should run, and that Vaas will give him a head-start, as if playing a sick game. During this chase, Jason is forced into killing a pirate, mentally shocking him. Jason eventually reaches an old wooden bridge, which is shot down as he is crossing it, landing him in the river below. He then blacks out. Missions There are several types of missions in Far Cry 3, similar to that of Far Cry 2. *'Story Missions' — These missions follow the single-player campaign. *'Path of the Hunter' — Path of the Hunter quests give the player a chance to hunt down certain animals with a certain weapon, Path of the Hunter requires the player to kill a group of animals or to hunt and skin a rare type of animal. *'WANTED Dead' — WANTED Dead quests requires the player to assassinate an given target with only the players' knife for a reward, similar to Far Cry 2's Assassination missions. *'Supply Drop' — In Supply Drop, the player has to drop medical supplies off at a certain area while following a trail of flares. *'Side Missions' — The player must help fellow islanders of their problems. Characters Jason Brody Jason Brody is a tourist stranded on the tropical island and the protagonist of the game. The morning after his arrival to the tropical island, Jason wakes up to discover that all of his friends are going to be sold in slavery and the only way he can save them is to become sometthing he never was before. Vaas Montenegro Vaas Montegenegro is the main antagonist of North Island. After spending too long on the island, Vaas has become crazy and sadistic. He has a sister named Citra, who wants him dead. Hoyt Volker Hoyt Volker is the main antagonist of the Southern Island. He is a slave trafficker operating on the archipelago, and has hired his own Privateer army to defend him and his business. Dr. Earnhardt Dr. Alec Earnhardt arrived on the island 6 years ago and is now a major supplier of drugs on the island. Despite his drug habit, he will provide valuable information for Jason to find his friends. Citra Talugmai Citra Talugmai is Vaas' sister and one of the sane people of the island, as well as the leader of the Rakyat. During the game she comforts the player and talks about the dangers and Jason's overall power on the island. Willis Huntley Willis Huntley is an ex-CIA operative who provides Jason with information about the islands and its inhabitants. Dennis Rogers Dennis Rogers is Jason's guide to the Rakyat people, and helps Jason become a warrior. He is an ally of the Rakyat, and helps guide Jason towards the Tribe. Buck Hughes Bambi "Buck" Hughes is an insane inhabit of the islands who works for Hoyt. He is very sadistic, and was thrown out of the Australian military due to his violent habits. Liza Snow Liza Snow is Jason's girlfriend, she is captured by Vaas upon arrival on the island. Liza feels like she is living a nightmare, and Jason is her only hope of regaining her freedom. Grant Brody Grant Brody is Jason's brother. He is killed during his and Jason's escape from Vaas in the first mission. Grant is a part of the army reserves. Riley Brody Riley Brody is Jason's and Grant's younger brother who is a pilot. Keith Ramsay Keith Ramsay is one of Jason's friends. Not much is known about him at this point but at some point in the game Buck buys him from Hoyt. Jason tries to rescue him from Buck during the mission "Piece of the Past" by finding an ancient knife for Buck. Daisy Lee Daisy Lee is Grant's girlfriend and a competitive swimmer. Oliver Carswell Oliver Carswell is rich and a good friend of Jason. Oliver is dope smoker and is into extreme sports. Sam Becker Sam is a bulked up German and a privateer for Hoyt, and is Huntley's on island contact. Hurk Hurk is a freaky character that appears in the "Monkey Buisness" pre-order pack. Not much is known about him at this time. Leonard Leonard is a crooked ex-cop and one of the four playable co-op characters. Mikhail Mikhail is a Russian hitman and one of the four playable co-op characters. Tisha Tisha is an ex-soldier and one of the four playable co-op characters. Callum Callum Is a Scottish gangster/chef and one of the four playable co-op characters. Animals Rook islands are filled with over 20 species of majestic and untamed animals, including Komodo dragons, sharks, tigers and beautiful birds of paradise. Far Cry 3 animals The primary purpose of the animals in Far Cry 3 is Crafting Vehicles Race through foliage, fly over deep canyons and traverse the island with hang gliders, boats, trucks, jeeps and ATVs. Or for the expedition adventurers, use fast travel between any two save locations. Vehicles in Far Cry 3 Weapons Far Cry 3 ''includes 39 different weapons, each weapon is customizable with hundreds of devastating mods. Equip an arsenal of rifles, pistols and machine guns, all modeled after their real-life counterparts to give an ultra-realistic feel of weight and power. For copyright reasons, the names of some weapons in ''Far Cry 3 are deliberately changed. Music The soundtrack is composed by Brian Tyler who also composed for other video games like, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. Track 17 also features violinist Serena McKinney. Far Cry 3 (Original Game Soundtrack) Tracklist: 1. Far Cry 3 (5:34) 2. Heat (3:33) 3. The Rakyat (3:54) 4. Monsoon (2:52) 5. Falling Into a Dream (2:19) 6. Journey Into Madness (2:55) 7. Rook Island (5:21) 8. We Are Watching You (3:33) 9. Treasure of Zhang He (3:35) 10. Fever Dream (4:10) 11. Call of the Wild (3:43) 12. Bad Trip (5:00) 13. Path of the Warrior (7:10) 14. Lost Child (3:54) 15. Broken Compass (3:20) 16. The Giant's Head (2:09) 17. Further (featuring Serena McKinney) (4:03) Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 3 also features licensed songs that appears in the game itself and the games' trailers. In-game: M.I.A. — "Paper Planes" (Played out through the games' intro) Skrillex & Damien Marley — "Make It Bun Dem" (Played out through the mission 'Kick the Hornets Nest") Die Antwoord — "I Fink You Freeky" (Played during the club flashbacks) Trailers: Noisia — "Machine Gun (16bit Remix)" ('Stranded' trailer) The Glitch Mob — "How to Be Eaten by a Woman" ('Co-op' trailer) The Losers — "Azan (Call to Prayer)" ('Story' trailer) Ubisoft also compose some music, that plays out when the player is in a car. Videos Far Cry 3 IGN Survival Guide Episode 2 Skills|Survival Guide - Skills Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Introducing the Far Cry Experience|Introducing Far Cry Experience Far Cry 3 - Trailer - E3 2012|E3 2012 Trailer Far Cry 3 Revealed|Revealed Far Cry 3 Savages Trailer|Savages Trailer Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg|Sniping FC Screenshot 5.jpg|Chasing the deer FC Screenshot 4.jpg|Poker FC Screenshot 3.jpg|Spotting enemies FC Screenshot 2.jpg|Sup Bro??? FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg|Exotic Citra Farcry3 volker.png|Meeting Hoyt FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg|Shotgun Far Cry 3-20.jpg|Flamethrower Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg|Far Cry 3 Outpost Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg|Drowning civilian being shot at and about to be killed by a shark Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg|Driving Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg|Hang Glider Gallery far_cry_3_2012_video_game-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 01-12-41-94.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 18-23-56-57.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-06-54-43.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-17-21-18.jpg farcry3_2560x1080mxrsc.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 04-18-09-44.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 21-33-36-75.png farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 04-00-23-01.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 19-00-52-25.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-07 04-38-17-50.jpg far-cry-3-vehicles-location-map-Guide4GameS.com-.jpg MLAA_farcry3 2012-12-01 12-16-21-61.jpg Screenshot0000_4.jpg Screenshot0001_2.jpg Screenshot0003.jpg Screenshot0005_4.jpg Screenshot0007_2.jpg Screenshot0013_3.jpg Screenshot0013_4.jpg Screenshot0017_3.jpg Screenshot0020_2.jpg Screenshot0041.jpg Screenshot0046.jpg Screenshot0058.jpg wallpaper-2324689.jpg Sources Category:Games *